Feelings
by LyaraCR
Summary: Presente de aniversário antecipado para danyela49.     Numa noite qualquer, o fim nos impulsiona à decisões importantes. O fim nos impulsiona a um novo começo. Yaoi


Esse presente é para uma pessoa muito especial, que me fez ver as coisas por outro ângulo, marcou meu coração e me fez viver — e escrever — de novo...

Omedetou otanjoubi, Dany!

* * *

O fim das férias estava cada vez mais próximo. Me peguei pensando nisso mais uma vez, depois de mais um dia perfeito, deitado na minha cama naquela casa de praia que agora pertencia às duas famílias, tanto a minha quanto a deles... eles, meus amigos. Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha. Era ruim pensar que só voltaríamos para todas as brincadeiras, noites em claro, bebedeiras e passeios de lancha daqui há, ao menos seis meses. E era ruim também tentar dormir quando tudo o que eu queria era aproveitar o tempo, o pouco tempo que nos restava. O quarto estava escuro, eu podia escutar apenas uma respiração além da minha. Sabia que Itachi não estava no quarto, e sabia que ele, como nos outros dias, estava naquele lugar, onde apenas nós dois havíamos observado as estrelas por várias horas em algumas noites.

Me levantei. O ar levemente gelado da noite, fez minha pele bronzeada se arrepiar. Peguei o edredom que usava há pouco e enrolei ao meu redor. Seria engraçado — mais uma vez — chegar com ele até lá.

Meus passos foram rápidos, eficientes e silenciosos. A porta da varanda de trás estava apenas cerrada, prova ainda maior de que ele estava lá. Podia sentir o calor que ainda emanava da areia por causa do dia extremamente quente, podia ver o mar... O mar e aquela escada rústica, amarrada com quase-cipós, branca, que me levaria até ele.

Podia jurar, estava sentindo o perfume amadeirado dele, da cama dele, de tudo dele. Podia sentir meu coração disparado. Era sempre assim. Eu só não entendia porque. Alguns segundos, nem mesmo um minuto e eu estava lá, em cima do telhado, ao lado, melhor dizendo, às costas dele.

Como se tivesse um senso de percepção além do comum, ele sorriu, eu pude ouvir, antes de se virar para mim e dizer:

— Não consegue dormir também, não é mesmo?

Eu apenas me aproximei, me assentei ao lado dele. Agora, encarávamos o mar, as estrelas e toda a escuridão que a noite podia nos proporcionar. Hoje não tínhamos uma lua para deixar tudo mais claro, mais exposto. Hoje estava mais frio. E hoje, os longos cabelos dele, tão negros quanto o edredom que o envolvia, estavam soltos. Ele parecia longe, absorto em pensamentos que não pareciam tão felizes. Caso contrário, os olhos dele estariam brilhando daquele modo perfeito, inconfundível. Parecia confuso, perdido entre algumas coisas perturbadoras.

— É, isso mesmo... — me calei por algum tempo. Apenas o observei enquanto tomava coragem de perguntar o que se passava — Itachi... — ele me olhou de canto, antes de sorrir e se assentar de frente a mim — O que foi? Está estranho, perdido...

Respirei fundo. Não queria demonstrar que estava preocupado nem parecer que estava tomando conta da vida dele, mas me incomodava o simples fato de ele não estar como estava durante o dia.

— Eu... não sei... Acho que é o fim das férias chegando...

— É verdade, temos até domingo...

Ele sorriu com certa melancolia no olhar. Eu não esperava que logo depois disso ele fosse passar um braço ao redor dos meus ombros e me puxar pra perto, como se realmente me quisesse ali. Talvez quisesse.

— Você não vai sumir quando a gente voltar pra cidade, vai?

Perguntou. Pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu pude sentir certa insegurança na voz de Itachi, o que me causou um calafrio, o que também deu razão a certos pensamentos estranhos que vinham assombrando minha mente por esses dias... Ele... realmente sentiria minha falta? Ele realmente me queria por perto? Daquele jeito que... eu o queria?

— Não... Por que tá dizendo isso?

Perguntei olhando para ele. Queria ver onde isso ia dar. Minha curiosidade estava sendo movida pela onda de pensamentos estranhos que dominava minha mente.

— Porque você se afasta, conversa apenas com Sasuke quando a gente está na escola e me evita como se isso valesse sua vida... Até aqui quando os outros estão por perto você costuma agir assim...

O que? Por Deus, se estava tão óbvio assim que eu o evitava quando haviam outras pessoas por perto, se ele fora capaz de perceber era porque estava incomodando, afetando... Deus, como eu queria que tudo isso se resolvesse... Nunca fui uma pessoa de dar ouvidos a pensamentos, mas eram tantos, e tão intensos, que ainda me lembro de poder viajar enquanto olhava apenas os lábios dele. Eu sentia medo. Era como se estivesse doente a ponto de confundir nossa amizade — que, para mim, éramos quase como irmãos — com meu desejo insano pela companhia dele **daquele** modo. Porque sim, não adiantava eu tentar me enganar, eu o desejava do modo mais errado do mundo. E isso poderia afastá-lo, eu poderia perde-lo para sempre. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de me contentar com a amizade. Ao menos assim ainda podia desfrutar dos braços ao meu redor às vezes que dormíamos juntos... Era triste, mas no fundo, era exatamente como eu me sentia. Por que algo que me deixava tão feliz apenas pensando tinha que ser tão errado, tão impossível?

— Naruto... Promete que não vai mais me evitar?

O ouvi me dizer. Bastou para que saísse dos meus devaneios e pensasse em algo realmente convincente para respondê-lo.

— Eu não evito você... É que... eu me sinto um pouco desconfortável ao seu lado... N-não que isso seja ruim, mas... E-eu não sei, talvez se as pessoas vissem a gente como estamos agora, pudesse ficar... estranho.

Ele apenas riu. Não sei se de minha timidez ou do fato de eu estar com a cara queimando de vergonha. Talvez pelos dois.. E eu, bom, eu tive que rir também, mesmo que sutilmente.

— Não precisa se sentir assim...

— Por que não?

— Não há nada de estranho nisso para duas pessoas que se gostam. Você gosta de mim, não gosta Naruto?

Esse era o fim do mundo? Eu ainda estava vivo? E-eu... havia escutado direito? Oh droga... Talvez tivesse bebido demais durante o dia, talvez ainda estivesse bêbado por causa das férias todas... Ou será que havia ido dar um mergulho agora e infelizmente tido o azar de me afogar?

Bom, eu não soube me responder. Talvez fosse mesmo a realidade, porque o modo como meu coração batia, podia até me fazer acreditar em fada-madrinha...

— Você gosta de mim, Naruto?

Como que para se certificar de que eu havia realmente ouvido, ele perguntou mais uma vez. Droga... E se fosse um.. teste? Eu precisava responder o que sentia, e o depois, bom, eu lidaria com ele **depois**.

— H-hai...

Num sussurro, eu fiz o que meu coração clamava para que fizesse, fiz o que minha alma se retorcia para manter em segredo. E se agora tudo fosse por água abaixo, bom, eu inventaria uma desculpa... Talvez a de estar bêbado e não lembrar de nada além de ter subido para o telhado.

Ele estava parado, podia sentir que estava olhando para mim, mais precisamente, para meus olhos, esperando que se voltassem à ele... Eu não podia evitar mais... Queria saber o que ia acontecer agora, queria sofrer de uma só vez o peso de minha própria sinceridade. Oh Deus, como queria não estar sóbrio agora...

— Naruto... E-eu... — pela primeira vez em minha vida, pude ver Itachi perder-se dentre as próprias palavras, e isso me deu medo. Talvez o que ele fosse dizer agora, terminaria com todo e qualquer vínculo ainda existente entre nós — Também gosto de você... e... — ele riu, os olhos brilhando, a face corada... Estava hipnotizado pela beleza já vista tantas vezes por meus olhos, e ainda assim, inédita — Droga, eu nem sei como dizer, mas... eu queria que essas férias fossem marcadas por essa pergunta, e essas respostas também...

— O que quer dizer?

Perguntei. Estava perdido demais para tirar minhas próprias conclusões.

— Eu te amo, Naruto, e quero ficar com você.

Meu mundo parou naquele instante, e tudo o que tive certeza era de que meus olhos estavam lacrimejando. Eu não queria mais saber se havia escutado direito ou não, e se estivesse errado, que eu morresse na minha própria fantasia.

— Você me ama, não ama, Naruto?

Ele perguntou. Ele queria minha resposta e tudo o que eu podia fazer no momento era gravar tudo isso na memória e lutar contra minha vontade de beijá-lo, de chorar no colo dele por tanto tempo tentando esconder algo que jamais imaginara ser recíproco.

Senti sua mão em minha face, olhei dentro dos olhos negros e, mais uma vez, num sussurro, respondi a pura verdade...

— H-hai... Eu te amo, Itachi...

Estávamos tão próximos, assim como tantos e tantos sonhos que tive por todo esse tempo desesperador... Eu me perdi em tudo o que sentia, me perdi quando minhas mãos tocaram os ombros fortes, ombros, braços, até mesmo as próprias mãos dele, que agora estavam acariciando minha face, fazendo com que meus olhos se fechassem aos poucos, fazendo com que meu coração disparasse ainda mais, tanto que eu jamais imaginaria ser possível quando nos beijamos... Pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu pude sentir os lábios tão doces, tão aveludados contra os meus, demonstrando tantas coisas, contando tantos segredos...

Pela primeira vez, eu descobri que todo aquele amor que tinha guardado, combinava, se encaixava com todo o amor dele, assim como nossos corações. Pela primeira vez, eu descobri o que era querer pertencer, pertencer, o que era o amor, meu primeiro amor. E tive certeza, também, que não só minhas férias, mas todo o resto da minha vida ficaria marcado por ele... Por tudo isso que nos dissemos, por todo esse sentimento tão indescritível.

Fim!

Hope you like it...


End file.
